Thunder
by Warriorgirl1234
Summary: Gray and Natsu during a thunder storm. I have no idea what I have written, but enjoy!


_**NOTES: **I apologize for everything in this story. And I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, there would be much more Yaoi. _

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster weren't exactly what you would call best friends. They were more like 'I-hate-you-but-I-also-care-a-lot-about-you-idiot-so-don't-get-hurt' kind of relationship, (Although they would never admit it)

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke one rainy night to a banging on his door. Jumping out of bed, he dragged himself over to the door to see who was dumb enough to be out in this weather. "What do you want?" Natsu glared as he opened the door. Suddenly, he froze as he say Gray standing there. His hair was plastered to his face, and he seemed to resemble a lost puppy in the rain. "Gray? Why-" Natsu was cut off as Gray slumped to the ground, revealing a large claw mark down his back. Natsu quickly dragged the ice wizard inside and set him on the couch. "Jeez Gray, off all the place for you to pass out. And what the hell happened to you..." Natsu mumbled to himself as he rushed around his home looking for something to stop the bleeding.<p>

Gray woke up to see he wasn't where he should be, this was not his house. And for some reason Natsu was standing over him. "Nat...su?" Gray tried to talk, but his throat hurt like hell. Natsu smiled. "Good! You're awake! I was beginning to think you'd died." Gray glared back. "Flame Brain..." He mumbled. Natsu's smile faded. "You're ok... Right?" He asked, worry showing on his face. Gray managed to sit up and nod. "I'll go get you some water." Natsu quickly stood and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a glass of water.

Gray gently took the water and took a drink. "Thanks..." He managed to say. "Gray, what happened to you?" Natsu asked, worry on his face. Gray shrugged. "I honestly have no idea... All I remember is passing out then waking up here." Gray looked around. "How _did _I get here?" He asked. "You walked here and passed out on my front step." Natsu replied. Gray seemed confused. "I did?" He asked. Natsu nodded. "You just showed up and passed out." _'And had me worried to death about you!' _He thought.

The room was silent for a few minutes before either spoke. "So... Do you remember anything at all? What happened to you or who did this?" Natsu asked. Gray shook his head. "Nothing..." He mumbled. _'And why did I come here of all places? Natsu can't know...' _He thought. Natsu smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. You can stay here tonight. It'd be suicide to go out in this weather." Gray glanced outside to see rain pouring outside and chunks of hail pelting the ground. "Th-Thanks." Gray nodded.

* * *

><p>Thunder shook the small house, making Gray sigh and give up any chances of sleep. Suddenly, a whimper emitted from Natsu's room. Curious, Gray knocked on the door. "Natsu?" He called. "Are you alright?" When he didn't get a response, he slowly opened the door to see Natsu curled into a ball on the floor, hands over his ears and half-covered in a blanket. Gray crouched next to him. "Nat-" Natsu suddenly threw his arms around Gray and began to cry onto the ice mage's shoulder. "The- The- The-" Natsu was beginning to shake even worse. "The thunder!" He finally cried. Gray sat there shocked. He remembered that Natsu had always acted different when there was a thunder storm at the guild, but he never realized that the dragon slayer was afraid of it. Gray tenderly reached out and pulled the other wizard close.<p>

"It's alright, I'm here, you don't have to be scared." Gray muttered, gently holding the other close. Natsu hugged Gray tighter and his tears began to stop. "You can stop crying now..." Gray pressed a kiss to Natsu's forehead. Natsu suddenly stopped crying and locked eyes with the ice mage. He smiled. "Thank you." Tears began to fall before Natsu curled up against the other mage and manged to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke in his bed, which was strange. He specifically remembered falling asleep next to... Gray... Natsu shook his head. '<em>Could it have been a dream?'<em> Natsu thought. That was, until the bedroom door opened and Gray peaked in. "Oi, you're awake." He smiled. Natsu suddenly blushed. "Uh, did something happen last night?" He asked. Gray shook his head. "Just a little thunder storm." He smirked.

Natsu blushed an even deeper shade of red and smiled. "Thank you for what you did, I'm scared to death of thunder." He admitted. Gray smiled. "It's no big deal, I'm just glad I could help." Gray sat next to Natsu on the bed and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Natsu suddenly grabbed Gray close and their lips collided, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. The two only stopped for a moment when they remembered to breath. "So," Gray smirked. "Do you wanna go?" Natsu meekly nodded as Gray's kisses began to trail down his collar bone and onto his chest. He whimpered as Gray's hands trailed down and slid off the dragon slayer's pants.

"Natsu!" A girl's voice called from inside the house and the bedroom door was thrown open. The two boys froze on the bed as Lucy stood in the doorway, blushing and stammering. "Oh... Uh... Sorry!" She squealed and dashed out. "Lucy no! Wait!" The ice mage and the dragon slayer ran after her, previous intentions forgotten.

~Le Fin~  
>(I'm So Sorry)<p> 


End file.
